


Scar's pet

by BadWolf1433



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: First Time, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1433/pseuds/BadWolf1433
Summary: This is the same world as the Lion King, except all the characters are humaniod, but not furry, kinnda like neko girls. In this time line Scar chooses NOT to kill Simba, instead keeps him as a sort of pet.
Relationships: Scar/Simba (The Lion King)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	1. The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> OMG thanks ssooo much for opening this fanfic. This is my first work, so pls dont be to rough. Please do leave a comment to tell what I can improve on. Thanks!

Simba flinched awake after having the routine nightmare. He was back in that gorge, watching his father die **again**. He lifted his hands to his face, and realised he had been crying. 

"Simba, what is the matter?" 

Simba glanced to the bed where his uncle/master slept, he was a 'slave' so he slept in a futon on the floor. Uncle Scar had told him that since it was his fault that the king had died, the other lions, even his own mother, would never accept him again. So he became a personal belonging of Uncle Scar's, that way none of the other lions could harm him. 

"I-I am sorry Uncle Scar, I had a nightmare..."

"Oh? Of your Dad again?"

Simba stared at his pillow and nodded slowly, while attempting to dry his tears.

Scar sighed, "Come Simba, you can sleep here for tonight." Scar moved the blanket aside and patted the bed beside him. Simba's eyes widened slightly as he surveyed Scar's shirtless figure.

"A-are you sure th-"

"Simba that was an order, not a request."

"Y-yes sir," Simba muttered, blushing, and he crawled onto the bed next to Scar.

"Good boy," Scar muttered softly, nuzzling Simba's soft, golden hair.

Simba shivered happily at the praise, and snuggled into his uncle's chest, purring contently. He closed his eyes, and lulled by the warmth of Scar, and the blanket, he drifted off to sleep. Scar watched as his nephew fell asleep, curled up next to him. A small smile curled on his lips as he watched Simba sleep. He had always held a soft spot for Simba and his playful antics. When he killed Mufasa, the thought of having the hyenas kill Simba crossed his mind, but the idea was to painful to bare.

Scar growled, "If you ever try to leave me I swear I will chain you too this bed, Pet."


	2. I suck at titles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, again pls comment :)

Simba blinked awake and stretched, yawning.

"Simba, did you sleep well?"

Simba eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he glanced up to see his uncle's amused expression. "U-uncle S-scar! I forgot I s-slept here," the small lion stuttered wildly.

Scar's smirk grew as he watched his flustered nephew tangle himself up in blankets, and fall off the bed. Scar leaned over the bed and peered at Simba, "Well aren't you energetic this morning?" Scar chuckled softly and rose from the bed, stepping over the tangled mess that once was his nephew and his blanket. "Your Mother is refusing to lead the hunt today, so I'll be gone most of the day."

Simba watched entranced as Scar changed into a dark hunting outfit that matched his black hair, ears, and tip of his tail. Simba blushed and looked away when Scar turned to address him. 

"You can run and play outside today, just don't do anything...dangerous. You remember the last time don't you, your father and all that?"

Simba flinched at Scar's dark tone, and the memory of his father. He nodded swiftly, refusing to look at his uncle.

"Good boy Simba," Scar purred gently. "I'll be going now, I'll be back tonight."

The boy watched his uncle leave, his tail swishing sadly. He soon perked up,and headed outside into the beautiful sunny day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope this isnt to short...I am trying to make you wait a little before the smexy stuff. Pls dont hat me :')


	3. Nala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys! Here we go!

Simba dashed out to pride rock, and watched his uncle leave with the hunting group. Suddenly the young lion felt the tug of fangs at the nape of his neck, and claws at his wrists. He yelped and attempted to fight back, but after a short scuffle he was pinned.

"Well, well, well, I still got it huh?" 

"What do you mean Nala, I just saw you yesterday, get off!" The golden haired lion struggled under his old friend, but to no availe. 

"Hehe I am still alot stronger than you, Mr. Prince." The beautiful teenager giggled softly and nuzzled her friend's cheek.

Simba growled and kicked Nala away. "I am NOT a prince any more! My father is died because of me, Scar is king now."

Nala flinched and muttered, "S-simba that happened when we were eleven, four years ago. You have to let it go, you will be king unless Scar has a heir."

Simba felt as though ice were spreading through him. A heir! Of course Uncle needed a heir, he was the king, so why did the thought of Scar having a cub with some women hurt him so? The lion tried to shake off the feeling and replied, "I will not let it go...I will never let it go."

Nala watched as Simba meandered into the savannah and sighed. Simba never seemed to notice how she felt about him, and all he ever talked about was his deranged uncle, or his father. "Oh well, I will just tell him tonight!" She grinned and raced after Simba.


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here we gggoooo!

Simba and Nala raced around, and played in the savannah for hours, until the sun started to set. They were both panting and dragging their paws on the way home. Nala perked up at the sight of the watering hole, and wandered over to it, Simba in tow.

"S-simba...?" 

Simba looked up from the water and glanced at Nala's blushing face.

"Nala are you ok? Your face is really red."

"Listen Simba...I need to tell you something."

"Ok," Simba laughed, "Cat got you tongue?"

"Do you remember when Zazu told us we would be married one day? And how we laughed it off? W-well we are older now, don't you think we should think about it again?"

Simba's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "What do you mean by thinking about it again?" He laughed, "I really think you might be getting sick."

Nala's large, innocent, eyes gazed up at Simba as she moved toward him. "Simba," she purred, "I am being serious."

Simba froze as Nala leaned forward and kissed him, pushing her delicate, soft body against his.

~~~~~~~~~~

Scar walked to the top the hill yawning. Sarabi refused to even join the hunt, so catching prey had been difficult. He grinned, "Well the only way we caught that zebra is because I was there. Zebra is Simba's favorite, so I am sure he will be pleased."

Scar surveyed the savannah, pleased that he was finally king, and he owned all of this land. He noticed movment at the watering hole and smirked, expecting to see a lone buffalo. The watering hole was neutral territory and no one was allowed to hunt there, but there are many ways around that rule. He half gasped, half growled. Simba was kissing Nala! He felt as though someone was squeezing his heart out of his chest.

"That brat," he growled. "He isn't allowed to look at anyone but me...and he had the audacity to **kiss** that little bitch! Oh well...I can always arrange another accident," Scar laughed menacingly, "But first I need to train my pet." 

Scar whirled around and stalked down the hill, his eyes a blazing green, his lips curled into a smirk that revealed his fangs.


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! You guys actually like this!!! Welp here we ggooo...

Simba lethargically opened his eyes, his head hurt horribly, and he couldn't quite remember the last few hours. The young lion frowned as his attempted to remember. 

"I-I remember Nala..." Simba blushed brightly, "K-kissing me, and then...? I think she looked terrified, and then...everything turned black? W-what happened?" 

Simba flinched as he watched a figure unfold from the darkness. As the figure moved toward him, he glanced around the room. He could barely make out the shape of shelves and cabinets in the darkness, but the only light in the room was a soft, almost warm light coming from some where above him. 

"I see you are awake Simba. How's your head?"

"U-uncle Scar? I-is that you? Where am I, what happened?"

"Well, to answer the first question, yes I am Scar, but I told you to call me Master. Second question, you'll find out soon, and third question...why you answered that yourself." Scar gazed down at Simba coldly, though his piercing green eyes felt like fire on Simba's skin. "How long have you neglected to tell me about your relationship with Nala?" Scar smirked mirthlessly, "You two seem pretty intimate."

Simba leaned forward frantically to explain the situation to Scar - but something seemed to be restraining him. He glanced at his wrist, and a black leather strap firmly held his arm in place. His ears pinned against his head and he frightenedly peered at the rest of his body. He had black leather bands holding his legs - n-naked legs- open and his arms held apart over his head. He was seated on a short table, so that his head was about Scar's chest level. 

Scar chuckled menacingly, and without joy, "So you don't even deny it. Oh well, seems like we are getting to question two... you are in my play/punishment room, it just depends on why your here. Right now it is a punishment/training room." Scar removed a small vial with white, crystal like powder, and began unscrewing the lid.

"W-why am I naked! This isnt right, we are blood related and both men!" Simba flinched and whimpered as Scar advanced toward Simba's table with the vial."W-what is that. U-uncle Scar I am scared please n-no."

Scar's eyebrows furrowed as he saw tears spring into his nephew's innocent, frightened blue eyes. "This is an aphrodisiac crafted by the hyenas, they also crafted the chloroform I used to knock you out earlier." Scar grabbed Simba's mouth and waited for him to take a breath. "Don't be scared," Scar murmered. "You will feel good soon my pet."


	6. Ummm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear! This is becoming hard to write lol. Here we gooo!

Simba gasped as a warm, numb, pleasure slowly crept over his body. His gaze dulled as the feeling invaded his mind and left nothing but a blank wasteland in it's wake. The boy's body fell limp against the restraints, and he could vaguely feel a thumb pressing against his slightly parted lips. 

"Simba... how do you feel?" 

Scar's slightly concerned voice temporarily reminded Simba of his presence. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head on the man's hand. His touch felt good...Simba knew his body yearned for something...but what?

Scar chuckled softly. "The aphrodisiac seems to be working pretty well, I do believe we can continue." The older man traced his hand slowly from his nephew's face, down his abdomen, finally grazing the boy's dick.

Simba's consciousness surged through the fog at the touch. "N-no don't t-touch there..." 

"Why?" Scar nuzzled his nephew's hair as he began moving his hand up and and down the boy's shaft.

"No, please..." The boys pleas faded into suppressed moans, as pleasure once again overtook his mind. He buried his head in his uncles shoulder, and gripped the leather straps that held his hands in place. "U-uncle..."

"Call me Master." Scar's hand quickened and he lightly nipped Simba's ear. "And tell me what you want."

Simba struggled to fight the haze covering his mind, but the pleasure won. "Master...more." Simba trembled in shame and fear. "More, I want more."

Scar smirked into his nephew's neck. "Good boy," he purred. "As a reward for being honest I will give you what you want."

The boy's head rolled back and his entire body sung with pleasure as his came into his Master's hand. He laid his head on the older lion's shoulder and panted, exhausted.

"Good boy," Scar muttered. " That wasn't to bad was it?" 

Simba whimpered an answer. He felt his dick harden again...effects of the drug.

Scar smirked, "Don't worry Pet we are just getting started."


	7. Sexy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! I hope ya all enjoy and please tell me what you think. Wolf out!

Simba shuddered at the words, his body ached for more, yearned for his...Master? He didn't even know anymore he just needed release. The small lion leaned toward the man in front of him, although somewhere beneath the fog he knew he should hate this, knew he should fight this, but the heat was searing throughout his body he **needed** the touch of the man before him.

Scar features twisted into a wild, crazed expression as his pet blinked up at him with such an obedient, lustful expression. He giggled maniacally as he grabbed Simba by his hair and yanked his head back. The dark man stared into the boy's eyes and growled, "When this is over you will have mastered that expression without the drug, and you will only dare look at me. Now tell you want me," Scar demanded,"Tell me I am the only one you need." Scar eyes widened as he was brought back to his senses by a sob.

"I d-don't understand." Simba cried, "My entire body is burning, I don't know what I want. P-please Unc-Master...fix it, make the fire go away."

"It's alright Simba," Scar soothed. He reached up to the restraints and released the boy's hands. "Shh..." He murmured into his pet's hair as he gently carried him to the bed. "Since this is your first time I will be gentle, but after you are used to it, the training will continue." The man laid Simba down on the bed, and positioned himself so that he was pinning his pet down. He began predatorily kissing and nipping at Simba's neck, slowly trailing his way down to the boy's nipples.

"What a-are you doing," Simba moaned and shifted."S-stop noo..."

Scar smirked up at Simba and bite down on his chest, leaving a deep mark and drawing blood."What do you mean? I am fixing you, I am making you feel better...Isn't that what you begged me for not a moment ago?"

The smaller boy blinked, to hot to be embarressed. "But...how?"

Scar chuckled, "Well Simba, I am going to fuck you. I will allow you to reach the highest peaks of pleasure, and I will slowly carve into your body and soul the fact that you are mine."


	8. Hmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Here ya go pls enjoy. Sorry this chap is so short, I am exhausted... Welp anyway, Wolf out!

Simba felt a storm of emotions as his uncle uttered those words, but the one that surged to the surface, through the fog, was want. He wanted his Master, wanted to feel the pleasure of his touch. He knew he would regret this, he knew he would hate himself for this...hell, he was starting already, but he needed the man before him. He whimpered and closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to wait - much less resist - any longer.

Scar watched the boy closely, almost frightend of rejection. His lips curled into a fangy smirk as Simba submitted. The urge to dominate, to break this adorable creature was almost to difficult to repress. The dark lion dug his hands into the sheets in an attempt to resist wrapping his hands around the boys perfect neck, and ensuring he would be his forever.

"Good boy," Scar growled breathlessly. "I am going to take this slow, and prepare you properly so this doesn't hurt...Alright?"

Simba covered his face with his arms and nodded, trembling.He flinched and gasped as he felt fingers trail down his body to his hole. He attemped to sit up, only to be gently yet firmly pushed back onto the bed. He stared up into Scar's eyes panting, "W-what are you doing!?"

"Shh, trust me Pet I won't hurt you." The older man closed his eyes and rested his head in the young lion's hair as he slowly pushed his finger inside his nefew.

The small boy gritted his teeth, confused by the feeling. Almost instantly, the cloud swirled around the feeling, turning it to pleasure. "N...not enough," Simba whimpered. He began rocking his body back and forth, completly consumbed by the fire. 

Scar stared wide-eyed at his pet, then began to chuckle.

"Well damn! You are gonna have a hell of a time remembering what you did tonight." The man's tone darkened, "On another note you have a pretty lewd body here Simba." He forced another finger in, and began to massage the inside of the boy's ass. 

"I guess I am just going have to teach you not to wave your ass for other men hmm?"


	9. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks! Thanks to the COVID-19 shit I have time to write anither chap! Have fun and tell me what ya think, Wolf out!

Scar growled and forced 3 fingers inside of Simba, make the boy arch his back and grab his uncle's hand. The man felt a surge of arousal wash through him as he looked at the boy. Tears filled the young lion's eyes as he gazed up at his Master lustfully, head tilted to the side. His golden tail was curled around his leg, attempting to cover his nakedness, and he was griping his Master's hand but making no attempt to stop him. 

"Oh fuuuck~" Scar groaned. "I should have taken you a long time ago." The dark skined lion purred, "Are you ready Pet? I am going to make you mine and mine alone."

Simba whimpered and nodded, not fully understanding what he was agreeing to, but knowing he wanted whatever it was. 

Scar kissed Simba, catching the boy off-guard, and while Simba was melting from the pleasure of the kiss, the older lion plunged himself deep inside his pet. 

The fog swirled around the feeling and pleasure ravaged Simba's mind. He broke the kiss, threw his head back and yowled. Curling his arms around his Master's neck, he dug his nails into the mans back.

"Are you alright Simba? I am going to move, understand?" Scar gritted his teeth and forced himself to move slowly. He wanted more than anything to ride the boy's ass hard and break him, but the tiny amount of sanity he had left reminded him that if Simba was broken, the boy could never truly love him. The man's eyes widened as he felt his pet lift his head up with his hand's and stare in to his eyes.

"M-master, feels good...more p-please~" 

All rationality snapped in Scar and he foced the boy on to his hands and knees, ass sticking up in the air, tail waving alurringly in the air as if inviting the older man in. Scar thrust himself into his pet and quickly found the correct rhythem. He sank his teeth into the back of the golden loin's neck, marking him as his mate. 

Simba stuck his tonuge out and leaned his head back, completly overtaken by the pleasure. He curled his tail around his Master's leg, and moaned helplessly. As Scar used the boy's ass Simba climaxed countless times, trapped in a forbiden heaven. The poor boy sank to the edge of unconsciousness.

Scar bite the boys neck again as he sped up, and came deep inside of Simba. He growled softly and pushed the young lion down so would sleep. Scar left to take a shower and when he returned, Simba was fast asleep.

"Your going to hate me, huh?" Scar muttered as he climbed into the bed. "Well that is fine, I can handle that. Besides I have pleanty of drugs and tools to fix that to." Scar's expression darkened and his pupils narrowed, making him look insane. He froze and stared at Simba wide eyed as the boy snuggled up to the older lion.

"Y...you idoit. You are the most naive and innocent creature I have ever met! I mean I just...just..." Scar eyes glowed bright green in the dark. "Tch, I am not going to feel bad brat, you are the one who betrayed me." The dark lion ruffled Simba's hair and laid down next to him. The two lions slept peacefully curled around other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da Wolf is in the house! Here you'll go, please enjoy!  
>  Wolf going dark

As soon as Simba regained consciousness he knew something wasn't right. His entire body hurt, he felt sticky, and there was a god forsaken pounding in his head. A pained whimper escaped his lips as he tried to sit up. He blankly stared at his Uncle's naked body as the man slept, his black tail was curled around Simba's leg while his arm laid in Simba's lap. 

Suddenly, without warning, Scar's eyes snapped open. As Simba stared into Scar's unreadable green eyes, all of the previous nights events came flooding back. Simba's blood froze, his eyes widened, and an indescribable fear and embarrassment flooded him. His ears pinned back, and his tail curled around him protectively. The young lion backed up, frightened.

All at once, the world began to spin and Simba felt so dizzy he fell back. Bracing himself for the cold, unforgiving floor, he yelped. The boy's eyes flew open as warm, protective arms circled him. Simba gazed in disbelief into his Ma-...U-uncle's eyes.

"You need to be careful, Kitten. The drugs may still cause dizziness, and your body needs to rest." Scar studied his pet's face as the boy sat limp in his lap. 

Simba's eyes filled with tears, "Y-you monster! You...how could you do that to me!? I trusted you, your the only one I have!" The petite boy violently pushed Scar, fighting to get away. 

Scar simply held the boy in his lap, an odd mixture of guilt, anger, and pity contorting his face.

A wave of pain swept through Simba, causing him to collapse against Scar's bare chest. 

"I warned you." The dark lion muttered. "You need to rest. I'll have Ed bring you some soft food later." 

Simba froze for a second. "W-where are you going? Are you going to hurt Nala? Do the same thing to her that you did to me?" 

Scar dug his nails into his palm with a deep growl. "You care an awful lot about that girl hmm? And no I will not do what I did to you with anyone else. I simply have to go to work." The tall man gently pushed his pet off his lap, and stood, glancing coldly at Simba over his shoulder. "I am going to take a shower." The older lion departed leaving Simba alone in the strange room. 

Simba surveyed the room, his pounding heart calming. The small room seemed to be an extension of t-that room along with an adjoining bathroom. Simba's face turn a bright red as he remembered last night. His memories were still jumbled, the primary one being the inescapable pleasure. The blond lion curled into a ball of shame. A vivid picture of his Master's face crossed his mind, and the boy proceed to release a high-pitched mewl. 

_Why did he do that? He seemed so angry...that I was with Nala?_ Simba's heart fell. _That's it...He probably likes Nala. But,_ Simba blushed a soft shy red, _He was so gentle last night. He even k-kissed me..._ Simba touched his fingers to his lips. _Oh my God...He kissed me! There is no way he likes Nala!_

A door opened, startling the young boy. Scar stood in the door way, water dripping from his hair and down his perfect abdomen, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Simba forced himself to look away, a strange feeling welling in his chest. Scar strided over to the drawer and began dressing in an immaculate black suit. 

"I'll be back tonight Simba. Ed will be by with your meals. Get some rest." Scar stated as he began to button his white work shirt. Scar glanced at the blushing boy, confusion welling inside of him. He swiftly crossed the room, jerking the boys's chin up. 

Simba shuddered, the rough, large, warm hand sending a small ripple of pleasure down the lion's spine. 

_Fuck! The boy's gotten a fever!_ Scar clenched his fist at his side, self-hatred flowing through him. _I just wanted to teach him a god damn lesson. I don't want him to actually get hurt!_

"Kitten, look at me..." The man ordered softly. 

Simba laid his head against his Master's palm, last night's events fresh on his mind, and although he knew this wasn't right, that he shouldn't feel this...way, that his should be angry and hurt; he turned his burning, lustful, blue eyes up to Scar.


	11. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I am back~  
> Wolf goin dark!

Scar stared down into Simba's bright eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

_W-what...? This doesn't look like a fever, if anything he looks horny._

The older man softly ran his other hand over Simba's forehead, dark green eyes full of concern. 

Simba felt a helpless confusion swell inside him as he gazed up at his Master. The boy slightly opened his trembling lips to speak, but he found himself incapable of making a sound. 

_Oh~ I see how it is. I might as well tease him a little._ Scar's lips curled into a dangerous smirk. "Well, well, well, is my little pet clingy today? Should I stay home?"

Simba flinched and glanced away. _I just can't ask him to stay after what he did to me! I need to make him leave..._ Simba felt a sharp prick in his chest at the thought. With a gasp Simba realized, _I don't want him to go...what is wrong with me? I want him to stay, to t-touch me..._ Simba once again turned his face up to Scar, his innocence and confused desperation evident on his face. 

A violent shiver ran though Scar, his blood pulsing through him to his dick. A crazy look twisted his face, the light shining off his fangs, and his green eyes burning with an insane glow. He felt the same rush of adrenaline he usually felt when he was stalking his prey, the rush he felt right before he pounced. The dark haired lion bit his lip, attempting to re-gain control. 

_Ah, the damn brat, he is to cute for his own good... Anyway the aphrodisiac must still be in his system,_

The man ran his fingers through the young boys hair, barely managing not to tighten his grip and tug the boy's head back. Simba gazed up at Scar, his heart pounding for an unknown reason. He instinctively rubbed his head back against his uncle's hand enjoying the gentle touch.

"Simba, I have decided to stay home, although you will have to **pay** me for my time."

The golden lion flinched, a foreboding feeling racing through him.

"W-what...?" 

Scar's eyes softened slightly, turning more amused than anything. He pulled the boy's head toward him, Simba's cheek rubbing against the tall man's bulge.

"Looks like I have more to teach you, Kitten~" Scar growled, licking his lips carnivorously. 


End file.
